


I'm Saving Them All, Even If It Means Sacrificing Myself! |||Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc|||Volume One|||MALE READER VER.

by Jolene5050



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Despair, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Hope's Peak Academy, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Protagonist, Mental Health Issues, POV Third Person, Separation Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolene5050/pseuds/Jolene5050
Summary: The sound of multiple beeps and clicks were heard around the large house. A boy sat on a gaming chair and played one of his favorite games. His dead sleep-deprived eyes stared at the bright screen of the tv in the middle of the night. He played and played one of his favorite games, over and over again. Danganronpa, Trigger Happy Havoc. [Y/n] [L/n] was a very hardcore gamer, going days, and even nights without sleep because his video game was way too interesting than real life. As [Y/n] played his favorite game for the fifth time in a row and small text bubble came up."One in a lifetime chance! Be in DANGANRONPA!" [Y/n] sleep-deprived eyes scanned the text, thinking it was just a scam, he quickly pressed no but the tv glitched and the more [Y/n] pressed no the more the tv glitched again. His eyebrows furrowed and suddenly his vision went white. And suddenly a very ominous voice rang out "Phuphuphu, have fun Mr, [L/n]."But...Could this really only be a video game?And [Y/n] [L/n] woke up and found himself standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. I Don't Remember...

"Why am I here...?" the soft-spoken male said, staring at the rather towering school building, Hope's Peak Acadamy. The [h/c] haired boy glanced down at his attire, many things had changed to what he was wearing before and it did make him extremely insecure. [Y/n] had his black hoodie on, black shorts, and long white socks, he was also wearing a pair of black vans. He noticed he was wearing a backpack, a white one. It had bunny ears, It was cute. But this wasn't his normal attire, it wasn't at all. [Y/n] nervously fumbled with his fingers "This has to be a dream right..." yet his [e/c] eyes looked back to the giant school. His eyes couldn't look away, anxiety-filled him up like he was drowning, "This feels real..." [Y/n] pinched his cheek hoping to see if he'd wake up or at least anything but nothing happen.  
"I don't want to be here, I want to go home..." his anxious self shook as tears welded up "I didn't want this.." but then his legs started moving towards the school, he couldn't stop his legs, he gripped on the white straps of his backpack. As [Y/n] walked he realized a couple of things, maybe someone took pity on him and killed him and now he's reincarnated as a character in a game...or maybe he was in a coma due to his unhealthy atmosphere, either way, this couldn't be real. [Y/n] opened the main doors and rushed inside "Hello...?" he said nasally.

'Why did I do that, of course, I'm not gonna get an answerback...' the boy thought to himself 'Right now, is when I'm supposed to pass...' right as he thought that he felt himself fall and hit the floor knocking him out.

Just like the video game, [Y/n] woke up, head laying on the desk. "Ugh..." [Y/n] looked around the classroom he was in, with a pounding headache, it looked exactly like in the game. The windows bulleted up, a camera in the corner of the room, and [Y/n] was the only one in the room, and yet he spots a small piece of paper next to him, caught his [e/c] eyes, and quickly took it.

'Welcome to DANGANRONPA: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC, congratulations [Y/n]! For your dedication to this game, I, Monokuma decided to finally give your hopeless and despairful life even more despair, and that with being in this universe. You could do anything! Kill anyone! Do it! You could even try to save everyone, and if you do, there will be a special reward for it!'

The male ruffled his [h/c] hair, intently looking down at the paper, this couldn't be real...this couldn't be. But as [Y/n] reread the statement he quickly realized something his thumb was covering, removing her thumb she found a small detail that caught her of guard

'If you die here, you die in real life, so maybe don't become blackened, unless you want to...' [Y/n] could feel his nerves get the best of him, his hands couldn't stop shaking even fast than before. "I-I would die here..." he whispered, his voice shaking with every word she pronounced. [S/c] hands went to his backpack and quickly put the note in it, "I don't know what's happening but, I can't die." [Y/n] took a small breath "I want to save them."

A newfound determination struck [Y/n], maybe the reward was getting out of this game! Yes! With [Y/n] newfound determination and hope, he marched out the door.

'I know everything about everyone, I know what coming in this chapter and the next," for the first time in forever, [Y/n] felt himself have a genuine smile "I don't have to worry about school..or my family..it feels freeing."

[Y/n] continued to walk towards the main hall, thinking to himself. He didn't realize the short boy in front of him and he knocked straight into him, hitting both of them to the floor.  
"Ow!" [Y/n] wheezed out, feeling the floor, "Oh man, I'm sorry!" a familiar voice rung out, the [h/c] hair boy looked up from the floor to find the Ulitmate Lucky Studnet, Makoto Naegi, Makoto instantly got up and took his hand out to [Y/n].

'Oh my gosh...holy fuck..' [Y/n] thought, he felt his nervousness come back, but for some reason, he ignored his hand and just kept getting lost in his hazel eyes. [Y/n] loved Makoto so much when he first played because Makoto was a normal high school student like himself, the only talent he had was playing video games for days on end. And the basic thought of Makoto gave him butterflies, you could say he had a small crush on the fictional boy.

"U-um, excuse me," the brown-haired boy said, the man on the floor was making him slightly uncomfortable only because he had been staring at him for a while and hasn't said anything. But a feeling struck the short boy, it was a feeling of familiarity, like he had seen the young male before. Of course, he thought he was crazy but the more he looked into his big beautiful [e/c] eyes that looked like it just needed a few minutes of rest and at least a hug. The poor boy was hooked on figuring out who this mysterious man was..."I'm Makoto Naegi, and you should probably get up from the floor before we're late to the entrance ceremony.." finally [Y/n] got out of his daydream and his [s/c] hand reached out towards Makoto's hand and pulled himself up "A-Ah! I'm sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going and.." he bit the inside of his cheek "So you're Makoto Naegi, that's a nice name.."

Makoto sweat-dropped and nodded "Ah, thank you but we should be heading to the main hall, quickly to.." a pair of red sneakers and black vans, rushed to the main hall in uncomfortable silence, but [Y/n] knew he had to change that "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm [Y/n] [L/n]," Makoto nodded "Cool! Are you an Ultimate, what's your talent?"

Then [Y/n] realized, he doesn't have a talent, a grim look took over [Y/n]'s face which made Makoto feel ultimately bad "Are you a lucky student like me?" [Y/n] shook his head "I don't remember,"

'Yeah, I'll just go with that..' [Y/n] thought, "I think it was because I passed out and hit my head," Makoto understood "I see, the same thing happened to me, maybe we'll get answers once the entrance ceremony starts." the tired male nodded and slightly yawn "You're tired at a time like this?!" Makoto asked looking at [Y/n] weirdly "I have a hard time sleeping, maybe its because I play too many video games..."

"Ah so you're a gamer, maybe that has to do with your talent."

"Makoto, sometimes people just don't have talents, I just have a bad addiction to them." [Y/n] softly spoke, seeming slightly embarrassed "You never know! I bet you have a talent!" the tired male smiled lightly, a soft pink shade appearing on his [s/c] cheeks. Going unnoticed by Makoto, of course.

"Oh look we're here!"

Makoto opened the very large door and [Y/n] eyes widened, as big as dinner plates, looking at all of his favorite characters in one room. [Y/n] felt a medaite sense of adrenaline and a rush of excitement, something he hasn't felt in a while.  
"Woah, looks two new kids!" the one and only Yasuhiro Hagakure said, waving at the newcomers, "Huh? Then guys are all..." Makoto questioned "Yeah...We're all new here. Today's supposed to be our first day of class." Chihiro Fujisaki said, looking meek and playing with his fingers.

'Oh my...they all look so handsome and beautiful..' [Y/n] thought to himself playing with his [h/c] [h/c] hair, with that light pink blush still on his cheeks. "So counting them, that makes sixteen, I would've thought fifteen students but this isn't so bad." Hitfumi Yamada said raising his glasses, Makoto finishing looking at the entire group turned his head to his new found-friend and saw a bright and might I say cute smile the tried male. 

"You okay [Y/n]?" he asked knocking [Y/n] out of his headspace, and [Y/n] immediately nodded. Makoto slightly agreed and walked closer to the group making the sleep-deprived female follow him "I'm Makoto Naegi, Sorry we're late. A bunch of stuff happened and then all of a sudden we were asleep." Yasuhiro gasped "You too?"

Celestia looked away from the crowed "Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser." Hitfumi nodded along "So strange...I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this a strange situation indeed!"

It felt like it would take forever to get through anything so [Y/n] decided to speak up, "H-hey, why don't we just introduce ourselves, maybe it could calm everyone's nerves." Aoi Ashina gasped "You are so right! I was just about to say that!" it made the poor boy smile even more, yet Kiyotaka interrupted "Just a moment! There's something else we must address! Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!"

"Can you calm down dude," 'Junko' said annoyed "Fuck no, this is no time for introductions!" a crude voice rung out, Mondo Oowada. He glared at those around him, making sure everyone knew that it would take a lot to get him to do introductions.

"Oh come on!" Aoi said, "It'll be fast and you'll live!" Mondo rolled his eyes and didn't respond, Makoto already making his way to Sayaka, 'Maybe I should go in reverse!' [Y/n] thought 'Last ones were Byakuya, Sakura, Yasuhiro, and Celestia...' [Y/n] soon found them and instantly went over to the 'Maybe I should talk to Yasuhiro first..'

-

[Y/n] slowly walked to the Ultimate Clairvoyant "Hi, I'm [Y/n] [L/n]...I don't remember my Ultimate Talent right now...sorry.."

"Sup, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, call me Hiro, I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant!" It was comforting to be around him for some reason, it made [Y/n] calm "Don't worry about your talent by the way I'm sure you'll remember!" [Y/n] nodded "What's it like knowing the future?" Yasuhiro raised his eyebrows "Awesome, Lemme try it out on you." she nodded and waited "hmm, I see a giant fairy and a...hamster running from an also giant wolf!" Yasuhiro grinned "Don't know what that means but maybe lookout for a hamster!" [Y/n] sweat-dropped and nodded "T-Thank you, Hiro."

-

He waved goodbye and simply left to introduce himself to Sakura, "Hello..I'm [Y/n] [L/n], I don't remember my talent right now.." it seemed like Sakura ignored his introduction and started poking at [Y/n]'s body "U-um!?" he stuttered, this having been the first time in a while someone touched him, [Y/n] cheeks going a bright red.

"You're very weak, you wouldn't be good enough for a training partner." [Y/n] pouted and tried to stop the uncomfortableness overtake him "S-sorry!" he said moving a bit away "Apologies, I'm Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist." [Y/n] nodded along "Martial Artist, that's super cool, I'd love to see you train sometimes, maybe take pointers." Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to say something but something caught her off guard. The martial artist moved in closer to the small girl looking at her eye bags "[L/n], how much sleep do you get?"

[Y/n] tensely smiled and attempted to look away from the pale blue eyes, "I-I don't know, sometimes an hour to three..."

"You should get some sleep, it's not healthy for you, especially if you're training to be my next partner!"

"I-i'd rather just be your cheerleader..."

-

The tired boy waved goodbye to the fighting female 'I hope this gets better.' [Y/n] thought twirling a finger through his [h/c] hair, she moved on to the Gothic girl "Hello I'm [Y/n] [L/n]." he said quietly, tugging on his hair, the gothic girl stared at the tired boy in front of her silently "Charmed, My name is Celestia Lundenberg the Ultimate Gambler." Celestia pulled out her hand to shake the quiet male, who shakingly brought his own hand up to shake.

"Why are you shaking?" Celestia asked her red ruby-like eyes stared down [Y/n] "I'm...I'm probably dehydrated." he replied fiddling with his fingers "Hmm," Celestia nodded and thought to herself "You're vulnerable."

'Yeah, I am..what about it.' [Y/n] thought and in his head rolled his eyes, but his [e/c] eyes looked to the floor 'I need to be able to obtain friendship with everyone, to save everyone!' [Y/n] thought  
"Anyways, Celestia I would like to learn how to gamble from you since you ARE the Ultimate Gambler." Celestia looked away "Why aren't you surprised at my name, it seemed others were."

'Oh I forgot, Celestia Ludenberg isn't her real name.' [Y/n] scratched his [s/c] cheeks "Well, it doesn't matter, it's your name, not mine." Celestia hummed and nodded and soft and unnoticeable smile taking her lips.

-

[Y/n] left again and now finally making it to the one and only Byakuya Togami, 'Togami is a dick but damn does he need a hug.' he thought walking up to the man, Byakuya looked at the boy and looked away, to him this random homeless-looking male doesn't need to waste his time.

"Byakuya Togami, from Togami Corp. No wonder you ended up going to Hope's Peak Academy." [Y/n] said confidently, "Hmm, at least someone has done some research, tell me what's your name?"

"I'm [Y/n] [L/n]..I don't remember my Ultimate Talent right now.." Byakuya sneered "Of Course I get someone to like you to deal with." [Y/n] frowned a turned the other way "I know, sorry.." he quickly walked away after that. [Y/n] immediately found himself with another group consisting of Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki, Kyoko Kirigiri, 'Junko Enoshima', and lastly Mondo Oowada. [Y/n] made way to the swimmer.

-

"H-Hello I'm [Y/n] [L/n]." Asahina turned to [Y/n] and her smile widened "Hey! I'm Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer but my friends call me Hina, sup!" Hina introduced herself "That's cool that you're a swimmer, I was never really good with swimming." [Y/n] replied, Hina's eyes became bright and her face shined with excitement "Oh I could teach you how to swim! There's surely a pool here!" the tired feeling nodded and grinned "That'd be nice actually.."

"But you gotta be healthy, I can see your eye bags from a mile away...eh...Sorry, what's your name again?"

"A-ah, [Y/n] [L/n]."

"Oh ok," Hina then started writing the name down on her palm whispering her name over and over again. "But seriously if you wanna learn how to swim make sure to eat properly and have a regular sleeping schedule!" [Y/n] nodded and said her goodbyes, walking over to the Ultimate Programmer.

-

"O-oh h-hello my name is Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer..." of course the too quiet people were gonna have to interact with each other "Sorry, I get kinda embarrassed when I introduce myself like this." [Y/n] twiddled with his fingers "I feel that same way, it likes everyone is judging you." Chihiro looked surprised but then looked calm "I'm glad someone feels the same."

"Oh by the way I'm [y/n] [L/n] I don't remember my ultimate sadly." Chihiro nodded and looked to the floor "I'm sure you'll remember soon." [Y/n] said his goodbyes and walked to the next Ultimate, Kyoko Kirigiri.

-

"I'm [Y/n] [L/n]." Kyoko stared at him and nodded, "Kyoko Kirigiri." it was for some reason a comfortable silence 'This is weird..' [Y/n] thought "I'm gonna go introduce myself to the others." no words left Kyoko's mouth but a simple nod.

-

[Y/n] walked over to 'Junko Enoshima' his small smile quickly pulled into a frown, but [Y/n] wasn't fast enough to stop it from making her notice "Huh? What's got you frowning for?" she said twirling her pink wig around her fingers "Oh, I'm just tired, anyways I'm [Y/n] [L/n]. Pleased to meet you."

"Same here! Oh, I'm Junko Enoshima you've probably seen me on all types of magazines,"

"Yeah, I have...You're really pretty though without all that photoshop stuff."

There was a silent pause, it seemed like 'Junko' was taken off guard "Aw aren't you sweet, but yeah they do all types of phototype stuff." [Y/n] hummed "I thoughts so," he chuckled to himself "I like you better with freckles." 'Junko' eyebrows furrowed a bit but went unnoticed and then a giggled came out a forced one. "Thank you, thank you!"

-

"Name's Mondo Oowado nice to fucking meetcha," Mondo said rubbing his neck, it made [Y/n] giggle remembering his first time playing and laughing at his hair. "Hello I'm [Y/n] [L/n], you wouldn't happen to be the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader?"

Mondo raised an eyebrow "Yeah? What about it?" It felt weird to [Y/n] but there was a glimmer in his [e/c] eyes "I've never been on a motorcycle, what's it like?"

"Fuckin awesome!" Mondo flexed making the gamer laugh "It's always seemed super fun to try but my parents never let me go on one." Mondo laughed at the guy ramble, to [Y/n] everyone here has made him super comfortable, 'Maybe I can stay here a while..' he thought "After we get out of here I could give you a ride on one if you'd like?"

"That'd be great!"

-

After the two walked for a bit, [Y/n] once again said his goodbyes and now finally made it to the last group, which had Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Toko Fuwaka, Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, and lastly Hitfumi Yamada. [Y/n] made his way to Sayaka, "Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono, I look forward to getting to know you better!" [Y/n] pulled her hand out for the popstar to shake "Likewise, hey I wanted to say that I'm a fan of your music."

'Just say this to get to know her...'

Sayaka looked surprised at first but then laughed "Awe Thank you, always nice to meet a fan." [Y/n] shrugged "Yeah, it always helped me in a dark place." Quickly without thinking, all for the sake of getting on Sayaka good side, [Y/n] with his [s/c] hand took Sayaka's delicate hands and held them firmly and softly "I just wanna say my thanks!" it felt like an awesome anime scene where one would profess their love for the other. Sayaka raised her eyebrows "Wow! Um, thank you for the kind words!"

-

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, lets work together on our educational crusade!"

The Ultimate Moral Compass stood in front of the tired boy and salute, [Y/n]'s smooth lips turned into a tender smile and he saluted as well. "M-My name is [Y/n] [L/n]! I'm delighted to be your classmate for the rest of the year!"

Taka laughed and nodded "I as well! You may call me Taka! You know [Y/n], You have a great name, make sure you thank your parents for that name!" [Y/n] agreed and Taka spoke up again "Now, enlighten me what's your talent?"

"I don't remember sorry..."

"Don't remember? No problem! Hope's Peak Acadamy is willful to help any student know their ultimate talent again, have no fear!" Taka yelled fist-bumping the sky

"Oh t-thank you, Taka..."

"Any time!"

-

"N-Not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa." Toko fumbled with her fingers and looked dejected [Y/n] frowned "H-hi Toko, I'm [Y/n] [L/n], I'm pretty sure I will remember your name." Toko glared at the sleepy male "Y-Yeah Right, y-you just think of me as the ugliest w-woman ever right?" [Y/n] shook his head and twirling a finger through his [h/c] hair again "Not at all, you're really pretty."

Toko gritted her teeth and tried to look away from the kind [e/c] eyes "W-Whatever,"

"Also Toko," [Y/n] replied, "I've read most of your book and there good, especially 'So Lingers the Ocean', you made the emotion so real better than any manga or light novel!" [y/n] then thought to himself 'I knew all of your dislikes, hope this works!'

"O-of course there better than mangas or light novels!" Toko said angrily but for some reason quickly calmed down and quietly spoke "B-but t-thank you..." it made [Y/n]'s heart full 'This is great!' he thought 'Just like this I can make everyone here my friend and it'll be easier to save everyone!'

-

"Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata. What's up?" Leon said rubbing his neck and giving a show-stopping smirk "Hey I'm [Y/n] [L/n] pleased to meet you, aren't you that famous baseball player?"  
Leon grumbled, "Yeah, please don't tell me you saw that picture with the buzzcut, there was no stopping that!" [Y/n] giggled but the tension seemed to calm down "Yeah I guess, but to me, you have the pop-star quality." Leon grinned "Aw really, shucks! But between you and me, I hate the baseball stuff," Leon then pointed at himself and stuck his tongue out that sowed a piercing in it "I hated it since the moment I started. I wanna be a singer, in a band!" [Y/n] nodded and clasp his hand "I always wanted to be in a band too!"

Leon laughed and fist-bumped her "Alright, once this year starts let's start that band, let's call it 'Leon and [Y/n] the rock-star buddies'!" the two laughed and it made a melancholy feeling in [Y/n]'s heart.

-

And finally

"I...am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want to call me by my nickname, "The Alpha and the Omega!" I don't mind." Hitfumi raised his glasses and looked at the female in front of him "I'm [Y/n] [L/n] you can call me by...Rocky!"

'Yep, I did just make that up on the spot thanks to Leon...' Hitfumi nodded "Alright Rocky I'm the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, I am like Van Gogh-utterly unappreciated in my time. I am a soldier, serving night and day to destroy all preconceptions about fan fiction. I'm certain if you looked at my collection of works you'd understand its greatness!" [Y/n] hesitantly nodded "M-maybe once we get everything started.."

"Alright! I'll be waiting! I always have extra copies in my bag!"

-

And just like that [Y/n] [L/n] unknownst to his Ultimate Talent, introduced himself to 16 fictional characters in a Video Game Visual Novel, Danganronpa...He wonders if he can save 16 students and get out of this crazy world!


	2. Our Tired Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimates and [Y/n] finally meet the Headmaster face to face

Introductions quieted down and soon everyone was done, [Y/n] stood in the back right next to Toko, he tiredly looked to the floor, spacing out. "Okay, time to get to business," Byakuya announced catching everyone's attention, "There is no time in making friends, we need to figure out what's going on." Makoto nodded "Yeah, he's right.." Makoto scratched his brown hair "I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?" he asked looking at everyone around him, "Well, you see," Sayaka spoke up "Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened and then you were 'just asleep', right?" Sayaka nervously looked at him "Well, the same happened to the rest of us." Makoto gasped "Seriously?!" Leon nodded "Yeah, just after each of us got to the main hall, we passed out." Most of the other students agreed to what Leon was saying "Then when we woke up we found ourselves in this school!"

Makoto tapped his foot "T-This doesn't make sense, everyone one of us knocked out!?" Mondo quickly grew annoyed "Exactly, that why we're all freaking out!" Taka addressed "You saw where all the windows in classes and hallways were, right?" Taka continued "But instead of glass they were bulleted up." Everyone continued conversing but Toko couldn't help but look towards [Y/n], who was slightly slouching and bobbing his head "H-Hey.." Toko whispered "Y-You should b-be really listening right now.." [Y/n] [e/c] eyes opened and nodded "Oh...sorry." Toko anxiously continued to look at him "A-after this you should r-really get some sleep, y-you look ugly with those bags." but for some reason, a very loud and obvious yawn surrounded the entire room, and soon everyone's eyes were on the two.

"Are you sleep?!" Byakuya yelled very much annoyed "N-No." [Y/n] answered back pouting "Really dude, how much sleep do you get?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow "Depends.." Toko sweatdropped "Y-You're so stupid.."

"A-Anyways, I don't have any of my things like my phone," 'Junko' said Chihiro nodded "Y-Yeah, I haven't seen my PDA a-anywhere.." Ignoring the rest of the conversation [Y/n] took off his white backpack and opened it up to a small gaming device, it looked like a Nintendo Switch, a Journal with extra pens, and Music Box.. 'What?' [Y/n] thought 'I'm not good at art nor writing, and why is there a music box in here...?' [Y/n] zipped it back up and finally paid attention to the group, and it seemed just in time...

*Ding dong, bing dong*

A chill went up to everyone's spine and looked towards the monitor "Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system." [Y/n] sweatdropped 'I can't believe it's gonna start so soon.' he took a shaky breath and listened "Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!"

"Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at..right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience." and then the monitor turned off.

'I have to think of a plan,' [Y/n] thought instantly and bite his lip anxiously 'The first plan should be befriending Sayaka and Leon, I already know what Sayaka's plan is gonna be- there's gotta be a way to stop Leon from going to Sayaka dorm...but how? I can't just tell him that it dangerous and he shouldn't trust it, it'll make me look less trustworthy...Oh geez, this is gonna be hard..' [Y/n] nervously played with his fingers but soon a soft voice rang "[Y/n]."

He looked up to find the lavender haired girl looking at him "Are you coming?", [Y/n] looked into her purple eyes and for some reason sensed a mother's presence "Y-Yeah, sorry.."

The two walked next to each other in complete silence but [Y/n] felt he had to break it "S-So Kyoko, how are doing? L-Like how are you holding up?"

"Holding up?"

"I-I meant like um," [Y/n] felt a blush on his [s/c] feeling embarrassed "Like, um are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"I see, that's good at least.." The two of them made it to the entrance to the gym and instantly Kyoko left his side to be by herself. [Y/n] tired eyes glanced around the group on the outside and decided to stand with Sakura "Hello Sakura." he said quietly which Sakura nodded at "Who knew this Hope's Peak shit would be a pain in the balls." Mondo groaned out which made [Y/n] slightly giggled "Are you laughing at me?" Mondo said turning his head towards the tired male "N-no, it's just that-" [Y/n] immediately started stuttering on his words "You gotta problem chic?" Mondo sneered which made [Y/n] stutter even faster

"N-No, i-it's j-just, n-no it's-"

"Mondo, that's enough." a strict voice said out and the same Lavender haired girl stood in front of Mondo "Stop messing around." Kyoko stared at the two of us and left to go into the gym along with the rest, then it was just Mondo and [Y/n].

"Listen I'm sorry, I'm just fuckin confused about everything." [Y/n] shooked his head and waved his hands dismissively "No! It's completely alright! It's a weird situation right now," Mondo nodded his light purple eyes stared down at the floor instead of [Y/n] eyes "You got a weird backpack," he said laughing luckily changing the atmosphere "Hey! It's cute!"

"Come on, let's just go inside."

-

[Y/n] and Mondo walked inside and it felt normal, like a regular entrance ceremony "This is weird," [Y/n] said walking towards to group, Mondo trailing behind "Where are all the other students?"

"Donno, but see I told you guys it's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff!" Hiro said proudly "I hope..." Makoto said but they were soon shot down by the next voice that invaded their ears "Hey there, Howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then Let's Get Thing's Rolling!" and just like a white and black bear, popped up from the stage. Everyone was shocked, Why was this bear sitting in front of them and talking?

"A Teddy Bear?" Chihiro said "I'm not a teddy bear! I...Am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!" Some's faces turned shocked and confused How could a teddy bear be the school's headmasters? "Nice to meet you all!" Monokuma said, then caused the freakout...

'I'm not gonna listen to this...this part is boring..' [Y/n] thought as others started questioning Monokuma "Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And...Good morning!" It felt like a gush of wind went passed him but something compelled him to bow down like Taka "Good Morning!" and something further compelled him to say "G-good Morning!"

"N-no [Y/n], you don't have to say it back," Toko quietly said, but [Y/n] caught a large smile from Taka seeing he also bowed and said Good Morning. "Now then let's commence the entrance ceremony and skip to the good parts! Here is where you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that can be 100% sure. No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!"

"Huh?" Most of the students said, "In other words, you'll be at this school till the day you die!" There was a giant pause around the Ultimates, Toko shook her head "W-What did he just say? U-Until the day we d-die..." Monokuma nodded and stood up from his chair "Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all common convinces."

"That's the least of our worries right now!" Sayaka yelled at Monokuma visibly shaken "Yeah, what the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever?" 'Junko' sneered "I already told you, I'm no liar, I'm being 100% truthful!" Monokuma screamed very angrily, "Oh, by the way, you're completely cut off from the outside world."

-

"W-We're trapped...?" [Y/n]'s soft voice surround the students "N-No! He's gotta be lying!" Leon replied "You keep saying this is a lie or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you." Monokuma laughed "Guess it can't be helped, you were all raised and taught to doubt your neighbor!" Everyone sweatdropped and anxiously looked around each other, some already had very bad impressions of each other..." Having to live here forever would be quite the problem..." Celestia spoke, you could tell Monokuma was getting very annoyed "Come on now! You all came to Hope's Peak Academy on your own..." Monokuma giggled "Oh but I guess there is another way to leave the school." [Y/n] anxiously held his backpack straps and felt himself shaking, catching the attention of the Baseball player..."Hey stop..." he whispered, "I-It's gonna be okay..." he brought his hand to touch [Y/n]'s hand who shakingly flinched, Leon wasn't so good with consoling others, or even himself, but having met someone that was basically amazed at his determination to be the Ultimate Musician instead and follow what he really wants...

I made Leon hopeful.

[Y/n] let go of his backpack and felt Leon's hand slip into his and it felt right..."As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave!" Monokuma cheered "I call it the Graduation Clause!" that's why [Y/n] afraid, 'I-I could actually die, b-but no one has it out for me, right?' [Y/n] thought and looked around at the others, feeling like a mouse in a lion  
s den. [Y/n], of course, was the only one without an Ultimate, he did feel lost...but why did [Y/n] [L/n] want to save everyone?

"Now let me tell you about this little rule if someone would want to leave this communal life," his eyes sharply looked at each and everyone in the gym "They'd have to disrupt this harmony." Byakuya tched "What do you mean 'disrupt the harmony'?" Monokuma slightly laughed "Phuphuphu...Well, you know..."

"If one person were to Murder another..." Everyone gasped and felt chills roll down their spines, "M-Murder?!" Makoto yelled stuttering "Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way impossible." 

Leon tightens his grip on [Y/n]'s hand "What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is...it's...!" and then [Y/n] opened his mouth "THere is no reason someone will kill to escape here," his booming voice shook others, making them wonder why was [Y/n] speaking up? "We'll escape this place altogether and live!" {Y/n] used his unused hand and pointed at the Bear, making him snicker "[Y-Y/n]!" Makoto stuttered "I will do my part here and help everyone make it out alive!"   
It was quiet after that, some were felt dumbfounded and others founded hope in there new leader.

"Eh? Whatever helps you sleep at night kid! But To kill each other is to kill each other, it's somewhere in the dictionary." Hina then stepped up "What [Y/n] said, we're not gonna kill each other! We're gonna help each other and find a way to escape!" She turned and smile at [Y/n] (Who still had her handheld by Leon) shooting a thumbs up at him to signal 'I'm with you!' Monokuma sighed 

"You guys just don't get it now, do you...From this moment on this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it?" His one red eye glowed menacingly "Well that was fun!" a new voice appeared, Yasuhiro "Come on man, how long you gonna keep this up! You scared us now can we finally go back to normal."

-

[Y/n] sweatdropped "H-Hiro, he's being truthful- we're trapped here...B-But with everyone working together I'm sure we can find a way out!" Yasuhiro laughed "You got us to [Y/n], you can sit down now!"

"I w-wasn't..."

"Come on Bear, just reveal the trick already!" you could sense the tension on Monokuma when Hiro said trick "Reveal the trick?" but that was soon shut down by Mondo "Dude, shut the hell up and get out of my way." Mondo ran through Leon and [Y/n] unlocking their hands and bumping into Hiro on the way. Mondo's voice felt like thunder begging to be brought down on earth "Listen up asshole, This shits went way too far! What kind of JOKE is going on!" Monokuma laughed "Joke? You mean like your hair?" and then the thunder roared "FUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

Mondo launched himself into the air, kicking the floorboard under him, sending a large sound to the other Ultimates, Mondo flew at Monokuma like lighting. Mondo grabbed onto Monokuma and held him into the air by his neck.

"Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or stuff animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fucking shreds!" [Y/n] raced over to Mondo "Mondo stop, you could hurt yourself!"

"Wahh! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of the school's regulations!"

"Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to christ..."

"M-Mondo Please! Let go!"

Then a strange beep, one that [Y/n] knew all to well started going off from the Bear. Mondo sneered "What! No smart-ass comeback now!?" Mondo's face grew red "Stop that fucking beeping and SAY SOMETHING!"

"Why can't you just listen to me! Let go!" [Y/n] got closer to Mondo and screamed at him, trying to get his attention but to avail 'You gotta be kidding me...' he thought..."Watch out! Get rid of it!" Kyoko said, luckily getting his attention "Hurry and throw it!" quickly taking orders, Mondo threw the Bear towards the ceiling, with such speed and strength, [Y/n] awed at it. And with that, he threw him and then BOOM! It exploded!

"Why didn't you listen to me!" [Y/n] yelled finally getting Mondo's attention "It's not my fault okay!" he yelled back "You could've gotten hurt!" Mondo rolled his eyes "Geez, I'm fine, what you think I'm weak?" he shook his head "Not at all! But with an explosion like that, you could've died!" Mondo scratched his head and looked away and small flush of pink on his tan skin. "Does this mean the bear is gone?" Chihiro asked hopefully, [Y/n] sighed knowing the answer already, and then that his annoying voice came back.

"I am not a teddy bear, I am Monokuma!" Leon screamed seeing another Monokuma bounced right back into action "Uwah! There's another one!"

"You son of a bitch! You seriously just tried to kill me right now!" Monokuma glared at him "You did violate the school regulations! I'll let you off with a warning right now but watch it next time! Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt."

"S-So does this mean there's a bunch more fo you around?" 'Junko' asked terrified "Yep! Monokuma's are placed all around the school, plus don't forget the surveillance cameras! And you saw what happened if you were to break a rule, right. I won't be so forgiving for the next punishment! So don't let it happen again!" [Y/n] ruffled his [h/c] hair "It won't happen again, no punishments will."

"This again?" Monokuma questioned "Anyways to finally finish this off I have a gift," Monokuma then pulled out the handbook "This is the official student handbook! The e-handbook!" Silence again... "Ahem...These are vital to school life, so don't lose them! It waterproof and pretty resilient! No force can break it, but don't try and break it!" Monokuma said giving out all the handbooks

"Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators. Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...see ya!" and then he left.

It was just the Ultimates and [Y/n]...

-

"So guys, how would you define what we just experienced?" Taka asked "Man! I don't understand anything..." Leon replied "WE have to l-live here forever...? K-Kill?" Toko stuttered "W-What just happened!?" Toko pulled on her braids restlessly "Everyone please calm down." Kyoko said gaining everyone's attention "Yeah! Remember we can't give into Monokuma! S-So let all calm down and explore the school. Maybe we'll find a way out." [Y/n] declared.

"Before we get into that I have a question." Byakuya stated, "We need to who is actually considering going forth..." There was unbroken silence, They all stared at one another, trying to gauge each other's thoughts. [Y/n] felt the hostility in the air and tightly held his straps.

"N-No one's gonna betray us right?"

-  
PROLOGUE

WELCOME TO DESPAIR

END


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 01

TO SURVIVE

DAILY LIFE

"N-No one's gonna betray us right?"

\---

It was a chilling thought. Someone in this very room was thinking of a way to kill. [Y/n] brought his hand up to his chin and scratched it "W-We can't just let Monokuma overtake us," Kyoko looking her way nodded "He's right, we can't physically fight Monokuma, but we can overtake him another way." Everyone around the two looked dejected "How?" Byakuya asked raising his glasses giving the two a very torturous look.

"Easily," Kyoko crossed her arms "We don't give in to Monokuma." [Y/n] looking away from the girl stared at the rest of the group, 'They're not gonna buy this,' he thought 'They're too afraid...' [Y/n] pulled at his black hoodie anxiously "B-Before we do anything we should probably check out the student regulations." Chihiro said making others agree, pulling out, and opening their E-handbook.

"Students may reside only within the school Leaving the campus is an unacceptable use of time..." [Y/n] read aloud "'Nighttime' is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise with caution." Hina said, "S-So is Monokuma's gonna punish us if we accidentally wound up in a place off-limits..." Hina asked, sweating "I'm sure if you just tell him it was an accident.." [Y/n] answered.

Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

-

"This is such bullshit!" Mondo screamed "What the hell kinda rules are these!? I'd be an idiot if I'd let these rules control me!" [Y/n] frowned and his feet raced up to him to hopefully calm him down "Come on Mondo, you saw what happened if you don't go by the rules!" Celestia smirked, "Well then, why don't you wander around the school without a care in the world and see what happens?" She moved closer to the two "Personally, I would love to see if someone were to break the rules..." [Y/n] grumbled, "Well, you're not going to sadly, I'd save them!"

"Save them?" Hitfumi asked raising an eyebrow "Yeah! I won't let anyone die under my watch!" Celestia grinned "Anyone you say?" Celestia looked into [Y/n]'s [e/c] eyes "I would love to see you try to save someone."

No one could see it but, he really felt threatened by Celestia, [Y/n] sweatdropped looking to the floor, he anxiously took a hold of his black sleeve. Luckily a baseballer came to the rescue "Alright back it up now." Leon said moving Celestia slightly to the side and patting [Y/n] on the shoulder "You good?" which [Y/n] just slightly nodded still looking to the floor "Just promise me, Mondo" [Y/n] gained Mondo's attention, he turned his head towards the [h/c] haired boy, his eye's widened somewhat "Promise me that you won't try to kill Monokuma or get yourself killed..."

Mondo's eye twitched "I've made plenty of promises, promises that I HAVE to keep." Mondo moved to the sluggish male, pushing Leon out of the way. "I can't afford to die here!" Mondo yelled in [Y/n]'s   
face "Y-You won't!" the tired boy screamed back "Not on my watch!"

Celestia glared at the two, who were practically holding each other in each other arms "None of that made sense, so I'm guessing you are gonna follow the regulations?" Mondo's tanned face held a red hue and nodded "A-Ah yeah," Mondo let go and straightened himself while [Y/n] stood there quite perplexed, not having that type of physical contact in forever.

"I um have a question..." Sayaka voice out gaining people's attention "For regulation number six, what do you think that means...?"

'Should I tell her that a trial would start or..No I can't everyone don't know yet..' [Y/n] thoughts looking away from the group "You're talking about the second half right? Where it has unless they were discovered?" Makoto asked making Sayaka nod "We already know this, it means if you kill someone and someone finds you out." Byakuya said shaking his head in annoyance "I see..." Sayaka replied

"For now we should forget all of that junk about murder!" Hina brought up "We should start exploring the school!"

"It's true we need to find out where exactly we are. Is there a way out? What about Food and supplies?" Taka questioned, Leon who had his arm wrapped around [Y/n]'shoulders, and for some reason, he didn't realize "Damn straight! Let's start looking around, I'll team up with [Y/n]!"

"Huh?!"

Toko pointed at Leon angrily and yelled, "Y-You wanna team u-up with him, only to k-kill him r-right!"

"I'll be going alone." Byakuya stated making 'Junko'roll her eyes "That a pretty stupid idea you know." Byakuya smirked, "Someone might be thinking of a plan to murder someone already, are you saying we should just stand around and wait for it to happen?" Sayaka shook her head "W-Wait, hold on a second. That would never-" she was interrupted by Byakuya "Don't bother saying it couldn't happen. You can't deny that." Byakuya stood tall, giving out his speech-making others around nervous. More than before. "That's why you all seized up with free when the graduation rule was made clear for you." the heir looked around at the others, his blonde hair getting in his diamond eyes, he walked away but no without Mondo starting "Hold on! Like hell, I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you like!" Byakuya shoved Mondo out of the way harshly "Out of my way Narwhal."

Mondo's eyes held rage "What!? What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" It seemed [Y/n] and Makoto both had enough "Enough!" Makoto shouted, "We shouldn't fight, stop right now!" [Y/n] yelled, the fire in Mondo's eyes didn't extinguish, "The fuck you two say?!"

"Mondo enough! This isn't what we're working towards!" [Y/n] frowned walking towards Mondo 'I have to calm him down...' he thought "Who do you think you are, talkin' me like that! You think you're my fuckin' dad!" [Y/n] moved his hands dismissively "N-No but we shouldn't fight, we have to work together!"

"Fuck you!!"

-

It was an awful sound that surrounded the Ultimates, Mondo had punched [Y/n] so hard, he fell and hit the floor violently, scaring the other students.

"What the hell!" Leon yelled, "Y-You killed him!" Toko yelled grabbing and pulling at her hair "I didn't kill him! I-I swear!" Mondo finally realizing what he has done looked around at the other Ultimates "Idiot, narwal just knocked him out." Byakuya yelled looking down on her "Quick we gotta get him to a nurse's office!" Hina said rushing over to the passed-out boy "Sakura can you help?" Sakura gently picked up [Y/n] and held him bridal style "She's breathing," Sakura said, and luckily a few of the Ultimates who were holding their breath finally let go "There's gotta be a nurses office here," Hina said walking with Sakura.

"Nice going jackass." Leon mumbled "Hey! It's not my fault he got me riled up!" Mondo exclaimed, "He was just trying to help you and you hit him..." Toko said looking at him with bitterness "Seems pretty weak to me."

"I sure hope [Y/n] is alright." Sayaka said to Makoto who agreed "Yeah, it should only bruise a little." a sigh came from the group "W-We're just starting at w-we're already fighting..." Chihiro's soft voice laid out, who was shaking and tearing up already "Hey it's alright, just like Makoto said he should be alright." 'Junko' said making Chihiro slightly better "Yeah! But instead of wasting time we most definitely start exploring!" Taka chimed in making others agree.

-

Sakura and Hina thankfully found a nurse's office and walked inside "Sheesh, it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in forever." Hina said looking around noticing the dust "It's fine though." Sakura laid [Y/n] on the bed and took a closer look at the male's [s/c] face, right by his temple was a small bruise "Let's put a bandage on that." Sakura said to Hina who nodded and started looking for bandages.   
"There's gotta be a cafeteria too, so maybe there they will have ice too." Sakura nodded and gently moved [Y/n]'s [h/c] hair out of his face "He looks so peaceful..." Sakura whispered, "I wonder what goes on in his mind.."

"Found it!" Hina exclaimed walking back over to the two, "Here, I'm sure you know how to do this better than anyone." Sakura took the bandages from Hina tenderly placed a small bandage on her bruise "There." Hina smiled, and brought her tanned hair up to poked [Y/n]'s cheek "Should we leave her here, or should we stay?" Sakura shrugged "I doubt someone will be heartless enough to take a life when she is like this, we can go." Hina hesitantly nodded thinking about someone cruel enough to kill right away "I hope she gets some sleep, it seems like forever since she had gotten a good rest." Hina said walking out with Sakura who agreed "Yes, it is troubling." Hina hmm and asked why "There's gotta be a reason as to why she isn't getting sleep as she should."

"Yeah..."

-

Black is only what [Y/n] saw, and then a rush of pain. It hurt badly but just for a moment 'So I got hit instead of Makoto...' he thought 'Good, at least he won't have to go through this pain.' and in just a second his [e/c] eyes opened to a dimly lit room, "I'm in the nurse's office.." [Y/n] brought up his hand to touch his temple where the pain was coming from and felt the bandage "Ah, who brought me here?" [Y/n] wondered, and he remembered "Crap! Everyone's exploring, I'm so useless...I should probably go find people and help." [Y/n] got up from the bed "Maybe I should take some bandages and stuff from here.." [Y/n] opened cabinets and looked around, taking some cotton balls, bandages, alcohol, and regular bandaids. "That should be enough, you never know what could happen, especially in Danganronpa."

[Y/n] put the items into his White backpack and finally finished "Everyone, from what I remember met up in the Lunchroom after, so maybe everyone is finished." opening the door, [Y/n] quickly walked around the school, trying to make it towards the Lunchroom. "I must be getting closer," he said upon hearing a very large amount of commotion.

"Turns out there are only locks on the girl's bathrooms." a familiar voice said as 'Junko' "So they got rooms all ready for us. They're assuming we're gonna be here a while." Mondo grumbled "Well, better than to have than have not! At least we don't have to worry about surviving like wild animals!"

"Living like wild animals would be pretty funny though..." Gasps were heard around the room noticing that familiar voice "[Y/n]!" Chihiro cheered, [Y/n] waved at everyone "HI! Hope I'm not late."   
"It quite alright [Y/n], of course since of your injury!" Taka claimed "Oh right I wanted to talk about that," The Ultimates noticed a change of atmosphere in his voice, "Yeah?" Makoto asked, "What happened between me and Mondo please forget it." [Y/n] soft voice exclaimed making others raise an eyebrow "What? Why the hell should we, don't you realize he punched you." Leon said crossing his arms, slightly glaring at the biker "A-And he also left a bruise..." Toko finished.

[Y/n] put his hands together like he was praying "Oh please! It wasn't Mondo's fault, I riled him up and didn't notice so please just forget what happened. We don't all have to be friends but we can't just go around hurting or killing each other."

Others nodded and agreed "I agree!" Taka shouted, "As do I." Sakura replied making the rest nod along.

"Now let's get back to business!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like the original story expect with male pronouns! Reminder for new readers, this story goes through mature themes so be warned, I don't want to trigger you. <3


End file.
